By the book
by Vrisz
Summary: Um, my first story that I'm posting here. Doubt it's any good being honest, but, was nice to practice with my english a bit. Many mistakes can occur in terms of spelling, sentence builds, and overall grammar. I tried to correct the more obvious ones.


-So, wanker, ya're ready to do get the job done, or we need to go through this over and over again?

-She never said she is putting you in charge, dumb ass, and if she did, she would made hell of a mistake.

-Oi, lads, quit scrubbin. Ya whine like cats in march when dey dry their throats. And da be hell annoying.

-Fine, fine. I'll still be the first that will get to the place and do his duty.

The little figured man spread his legs, and thrown his arms behind his head. His wear a boy cap, matching his uniform in terms of color. It was slightly red. From his backpack, he picked up a small book shaped object. One of the Saxton Hall issues.

-Are ye for real kiddo?

The tall, rough man in a cowboy hat approached him, and took the comic away. It was hard to read anything from his stone like face, especially since it was half covered by the enormous sunglasses.

-Hey freak, gimme that back, expensive ya know, property of mine ya know.

-Don't fuck with us boy. What the hell is this? A professional equipment? I fucking think not.

-Oi, oi, lads, quit it or I'll blow ye all up. Then however I'd have to speak about da with the pumpkin. So, better for me and ya to shot ya holes.

He took a big sip from his bottle, following by a shot of black coffee from a cup. One could say a perfect match for him. His one eye however, the one that was free from the eye patch, constantly was looking from one person to another.

-Great, a kid who reads pictures about war games and a drunkard. Who else do we have? Well, we should be having at least. That meant to be a four man job eh?

-Ya lad worry way too much, bit of a slip can be outdone aye? Yar should just relax and prepare. Or just relax, whaever.

-We meant to start an hour ago. I am prepared. It's mine job, dunno bout ya two.

-Zip 'it cherry man.

The silence then came to the hut in which they were. Man with an eye patch was looking before him aimlessly, taking constantly one sip after another, mixing various things in liquor in his mouth. The one in the hat stretched his legs over the boxes before him, he seemed to fell asleep, it was however hard to tell due to the glasses as well as due the shadow over his face. Only the youngest one remain active, and got bored quickly. He constantly proceed to poke the lamp hold on to the ceiling with a thick chain.

-Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

-Will you stop that your annoying little shi...

-Ahem. Gentlemen.

The door opened, as the slick tall figure walked in, surrounded by the smoke of cigarettes all around him. His face was covered with a mask, and he was dressed rather smoothly compared to others.

-Well bloody hell, look who's here. Got all fancy and dandy ah? Well we're hour short, let me tell you, and by the look of it, I'm the only one that cares around here.

-Calmer. I've done all the needed, hm, scouting around the area. One man can do it smoother then four running around in the open field. And hey, one eye, careful with those things, I don't want to put out smoke off my ass.

-Pheh. Ya lad don'know nuthin bout the blowing stuff. If I wanted to throw ye all up in da air, I'd do that a while ago.

-Whatever.

He took out a large piece of paper, with many sketches on it. The schemes were partially red, and partially blue, with lots of dots and numerous letters.

-It's not very complicated, really. The first point needs to be taken. Fairly simple and obvious, since it will provide a distraction. When that will be accomplished, partially or fully, the perimeter will need to be taken and secured. Since there's four of us, I'd put two to blow some things up, and kill few stragglers away, and the rest, that is, the next two, to take the objective.

-So I guess I'be blowin things up. Since I'm not one of those that can be hidin themselves all that fancy and splendid.

-I'll stay as well then. I shoot and hurt people. And I prefer to see them running while I take them. Not the opposite. Corridors ain't for me as well.

Man in the mask looked at them and nod quietly, as he swiftly turn around towards the youngest of the group. He pondered for a moment.

-Well. That leaves you to tag along with me boy. You don't seem to be the stealth type however. What can you do anyways?

-I can run faster than any of you knuckleheads can see. Go further, be everywhere. When you'll be eating bullets from the ground, I'll have my way out ten minutes ago.

-Charming. However I do not know how this will come in handy. At least try not to get caught by the first thing that will come into our way, right kid?

To this response, he just rolled his eyes around, and remained silent.

-Well, da be all fine and dandy like I said once, or maybe not, but, anything more? Point is strategical, or whatever ya 'be claimin to say, the briefcase is wha we look fore, that is obvious to us all, ya. But. Facility dat big cannot be 'avin just few random co'orkers eh?

Said demoman, while taking another sip of his drink, belching out loud.

-Probably there will be something. From what I've gathered, surly chief engineer is on his spot, still guarding this facility. However he and his man taken over the outskirts of the facility, so that's you to deal with. What will await us inside, I simply do not know. Nothing good probably.

-Only one way to find out. Run in, shot things up, blow things up, go undercover, and wham, get out.

Scout whammed his fist onto the palm of his hand in a enthusiastic way.

-Not necessary in this order boy.

-It would be funnier at least, right?

-No, I don't think so.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

The chief engineer in the facility did the regular checkup. Sipping his mocchiato, he walked by the others that were occupied in holding the defense line in check. It's not like it was usually necessary however. Aside from weird stragglers, that pop out with a scream, and fell down from the bullets right to the ground, it was rather peaceful. The routine was the worst part of the job, however the payment was the other side of the tale. All the sentries seemed to work just fine on their own, and since the place growth in meaning and position, the amount of people employed increased, in opposition to the things he could occupy himself with. The new people weren't really a conversation material either. Mostly young and snarly, or a bit older, still not really experienced or anything. He didn't knew any of their names even. Every single one of them could be named Bob for all he cared. They knew enough to combine one part with another when asked for it. They also knew which side of a rifle or shotgun held in which direction, always a feature that is kinda useful. At least if any situation would require such a feat. Accuracy would probably be another side of the medal. All were here for the payment however, and that single fact he could respect, since his goal was basically the same. And no one could just throw away easy money. And some leisure, as the was provided also with a small hut like building, designed and prepared just for him. Equipped with a semi comfortable chair, console which was hardly ever used, and most importantly, an old black and white television, perfect to kill some time. Shameful it had only one channel.

-Well. Maybe that peace of old junk will have something interesting today.

_,,Have you ever had problems with pesky insects, defiling your meals, and making a mess in your house? Sucking off any joy you had from the time well spend with your family? Try new, fabulous, BLU Squish Bug Squash. New BLU Squish Bug Squash is based on a real handgun, filled with sweet vanilla or chocolate smell, fancy for you, but deadly for any pest in your house. Feel like a true hunter, that not only shoots like a marksman, but smells like a hero.''_

-Huh. Well. At least it's somewhat better then ,,BLU Fight Fire with Fire'' extinguisher.

,,And now, back to the show. In the last episode, Ellen met a handsome muscular man, Robert, who claimed to be a french businessman, is actually a RED spy, who obviously is up to no good!..''

-Oh not this crap again...

He smacked the television down, the convenient way to shut it down, and turned on the radio. There, some country rhythms calmed him down a bit. Not for long however.

-Chief, you gotta see this.

-Eh? Wha?

-Quickly, no time. We found something near our sentry.

-Oh? Precise ,,something''.

-Roundly shaped, red, spiky.

-Red, spiky... Shit, lead the way boy.

They ran, and quickly got to the spot. There, a larger group of people gathered around and tried to guess what the object was. That was unusual, and unusual things did not happen all that often around here. And even if they did, they usually were caused by the misjudgment of one of the workers. Accidents happen all the time.

-Let me in there. Hm. Yes. It looks odd. But familiar it's... Oh fuck, run, run, run!

He jumped back and rolled further, few did the same, others were just smashing into each other. It didn't took long for something to happen however. The objects did a shrieking sound, nasty for the ears of those nearby, and exploded, tossing the sentry parts around, as well as few parts of human flesh along it. Engineer stood up, and looked at the damage, calculating the lose of his precious machine. The man from early one, ran up to him once more.

-Chief, what we gonna do now?

-Clear up. And get on your places. Seems like we'll finally gonna do things that we're payed for.

-But...

Red dot appeared at the top of his forehead. Before he could able to do anything, even roll his eyes up, he went silent, and from the top of his head, blood started to drip out. His body slowly felt on the ground. Engineer jumped back, covering behind nearest wall.

-All to your places, hide your heads tho, and watch out for bombs. We'll be having a war today. Don't make me loose it.

He ran laughing to himself towards his hut, from which he grabbed his shotgun. He reloaded slowly, and smacked the nearest dispenser which spew out few full shells.

-Ha. You ladies entered my world. And we ' be makin bacon.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

-So, ha 'a ended up in that anyways lad?

-Well. Ain't ye a talkitiwe one eh? Oh, wait.

He kneeled, and aimed. Waited for a bit, then pulled a trigger, and stood up once again, hiding his slim body behind the corner. He waited there for a bit, then showed up again and started to scope around the area.

-Think 'ya got that one lad.

-I know, I wan't another.

-So, back to the question' eh?

-Well. You are interested in things that you shouldn't really be.

-Right, ya personal buisness eh? The same talk like 'usuall.

-Not really.

-Na? What differs?

-Third sentry on the right.

-Aye.

He pressed a button on a small device which was attached to his belt, and a weak sound of explosion could be heard in some distance.

-Ya know. One day, while I was watching 'old shows that not aged well, the nostalgic ol' feeling. Mary Poppins, Popeye, ya know, black and white one, not the colored crap, and such.

-I do not follow 'ya lad.

-And while I was watching them, on the old VHS, in 'ma old hut, I realized that I cannot throw out my old television and my old recorder. Just to watch them, and feed up my nostalgia.

-And that leads us to wha, eh?

-Eh, a little wanker things he can escape.

He kneel once again, and shoot once more. A scream could be heard from a distance, and as he shoot again, the scream ended.

-Ha.

-Two shoots? Not very efficient ya?

-Fun however.

-And, back on the topic mate?

-Well. If ya feel nostalgic about anything, ya cannot get rid of it. And in this job, it's hard when you cannot get rid of some problems from the past, ya fallow? Like with kittens, ya adore so much when they're young, but when they get old, and their skin gets all fuzzy and dirty, they barley can move, and ya hesitate to put them down just because ya lived with them so much god damned time.

-Ah, yea, I think. That sounds stupid tho, eh?

-Well, works for me.

-Yah, but wouldn't it be better to meat up with da foe ya knew and lived to love, with the final stand, since, bloody 'eel, what's more revardin then to die, or kill the one that's worth it?

-That ain't work that way.

-Well, if ya 'wanna make excuses for things and hide 'behind ya scope, fine with me lad.

-Ya're annoying like my old folks.

-Huh. Wha bout 'em, dey hunt ye after ya killed 'em? No nostalgia feelings, they would be like stones attached to ya neck eh?

-Bah. No. I'm not a bloody monster like our miss pumpkin, eh? Besides. It's not the goal 'ere, to chat me to death.

-No, no it's not.

Suddenly, few shots hit the metal part of the construction they were hiding behind. The bumps it made figured, that the bullets could easily change body into meat pieces.

-Zip it mate.

They quickly gathered all the equipment they left scattering around, and quickly ran from cover to cover, ducking incoming shoots towards them. On the opposite side, the engineer was pointing directly where his turrets should fire, constantly correctly guessing their position. He hoped for some kind of catch today.

-Have any loads left mate?

-Ya, one, use?

-Go for it.

The blow took with it another sentry, and a few people grouped around it. The chief wasn't bothered by it however, as he proceed to track down the two little figures in the distance, occupying his land. He had enough of this foreplay however, which cost him many bullets and sentries so far. People were more of a short term replacement. He stopped briefly, and loaded his special pair of guided rockets. When the sound of bullets stopped however, it alarmed the two runners even more when they started to fire. The slim man looked through his scope once again, and saw what's coming. He took a fast shoot, and did not really aimed all that well. The bullet pierced the engineers arm, which caused him to drop the current task, and bought some more precious time, which they used to get into the nearest hut, which they previously used as a starting spot.

-Ya hit im?

-Yep. It should stop them for a while.

-Probably.

-Yeah, not for all that long however I would guess, and we don't want them to stop either. Since those two that are in the place don't need any more house keepers on them.

-Wonder how dey 're doin, eh?

-Sooner or later we'll find out. Let's see however how things are 'ere.

He scoped once more, to see many figures, walking and running from one point to another. All of them looked the same, wear the engineers clothes and helmets, with the goggles on their faces. Without a close inspection of each individual figure, it was really hard to tell if they differ by any means. It was more like an ant hive, if the ants were blue and had yellow dots covering their big clumsy heads.

-Oh. They started to pick up more tricks.

-Hm?

-Guess the wanker which I hit was someone special. Now everyone looks the same. So. Every potential kill is the kill of our 'main baddie. Or some scrub.

-Probably the second lad, if dey panic so much over one wound in the main slimes, dey be hiding him under 'a rock now, eh?

-Yep.

-How long past any'ay eh?

-About an hour, or such. Hopefully they'll be back soon. We can hold them for a bit, since they're like sitting ducks. For now. Sooner or later either the inside will call out, or the outside will call up the more can heads. Either way, we're fucked.

They remain silent for a moment, on still glued to the scope, the other drank a few sips of his beverage. Suddenly, a silent buzzing sound could be heard under one of the blankets in the hut. Soon, it began to grow louder and louder, reminding of a alarm clock that could easily wake up the dead. The eye patched man uncovered the object, which happened to be a small box like radio, with several controls. He switched the most obvious one from off to on.

-The time rate of this operation is just unsuitable for your payment. Such a disappointment.

The buzzing was switched to a calm, yet harsh female voice, speaking in somewhat noble tone. It sounded like something that rarely anyone would dare to disobey.

-If this will take much longer, you put the whole operation on risk. And risk means many thing, for example, lack of proper financial funds. It was clear before, that we want you in and out. Two hours at the worst scenario. And you failed so far. We will give you some more time, before we'll abandon this objective, as well as you. Do not fail our expectations.

The radio shut itself down, briefly making the same buzzing sound just seconds before it. Both of them didn't seem very surprised by the outcome of this information.

-Well, nothing really new I guess.

-Yah.

-Hopefully they will be out there in time. Pumpkin is hell of a bitch when you think about it.

-Like a dragon from 'em fable, ya. But since dere's some time and not influenced much by our 'status. About that 'alk we had before.

-We really need to go on with this over and over again?

-Na. Just wonderin, if you can at least tell me one thing. Or is da also considered to be ,,nostalgia bullshit factor''.

-What is that then?

-Well, many tings I could ask ye about. The fables, the legends, the tales, the boring life time situations which include daily mornings with a coffee. Or just a name, eh? If we'll be throwing the wankers, morons, and things, like that, this will be even longer till de time we'll be dead then it normally would be, eh?

-If ya shut your pie hole after that, meh. Jeffrey.

-Hale. Would say nice to meet ye, but that's rather unnecessary, eh?

-Right.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

-Are we there yet? Those freaking guards are a bunch of dummies, pow, one down, pow, second down, yeh yeh yeh, look what hit them? Me!

-Will you ever shut it boy?

-Aw, you're so boring, why we cannot have fun while at it, it's not like all those things we passed around here were a challenge, right? Bonk.

He hit a guard laying on the ground with his bat. The body did not move an inch, it spilled a bit more blood on the floor. The masked man looked with disgust.

-You could at least hide that somewhere. We're killing way too much with you on board, and that's not really acceptable. We're not here for this kind of idiocy.

-Meh. You shake your pants like something would actually happen. You did yours many times, I did mine even more, we're pros, professional deadly killers, killer machines, what can even happen to us? Not much I bet.

-It's you that want to see it that way. Shhh. Someone's coming.

The younger one quickly hide behind one of the lockers. The other, seemed to melt into his surroundings. Single man approached, doing some sort of calculations along the way, and seemed to be totally unaware of what is happening around him. The human silhouette passed behind him, looking over the shoulder, on schemes and plans. From the looks of it, it was just some minor worker, with tasks that did not require handling anything anywhere near the intelligence. Quick blade stabbed his back, and a hand from the shadows covered the mouth of the victim, leaving no sound on the murder.

-Now that's how it should be done boy. Silent, efficient. Grab him and hide in the locker. You may want to take his clothes as well. Since I don't need that to disguise myself.

-What? Hell no, I'm not putting some stinking things of some stinking dead guy on me, no.

-Listen. Money, is often made in ways not suitable for any of us boy. You have time to grow up to that. Now, just giddy up into this, and let's go. No one is asking you to whore yourself out, and believe me, there are some that make money that way.

-Geez, fine.

He dressed up quickly, filled with disgust, as the taller one simply put on a mask, with the resemblance of the victim's face. The rest seemed to be done by itself, as the melt plastic like figure, took it's fake shape.

-Just how does exactly this trick works, huh Bob?

-Don't call me that. And. It just works. That's all you need to know.

-Shush. Whatever. Ya all talk too much, that hatter guy, the black cyclops, you. We just should go, take, run.

-It's not that simple.

-Meh meh meh, bleh. Let's go, Bob.

-Listen kid. If you're in such a hurry. Let's split up. The intelligence should be upstairs. However, there is a chance they hid it in the basement when those outside started the rumble. So splitting up, means that if one will come back empty handed, the other will have, well, something. Fine with you runner boy?

-Admit it, you just cannot catch up with me slowpoke. Sure, whatever. Go your way, I will bring it, or be waiting on you just here.

,,Bob'' just waved his head in anticipation, and silently went upstairs. ,,Kid'' on the other hand, ran down, waving to a couple confused people wandering around. What was odd however, is that sterile and clean so far walls of the facility, took a more darker and grimy shape and color. Rust could be seen here and there, there were no one near as well, to try to take any kind of information. This looked a bit suspicious. The fuse box nearby produced a nasty hammering sound. In the room located right below the stairs, a conversation could be heard.

-Und zis is for ya own good, ya? Zis should not hurt. Zis is medicine.

Said someone, in annoyingly deformed form of English.

-Ghaa. Doctor said about the last time, and it hurt, it hurt when they shoot.

Responded the lound, slow sound, which resembled a sound of a slow and huge animal, rather then a human being.

-After zis one, dere be no pain, no pain on you, ya?

-And baddies will still feel it?

-Of course, zere will be in a faithful agony, and zey will feel how bad it zill be to laugh at ze.

The scout tried to listen up more of the conversation, putting his ear close to the door. After those few sentences however, it went awkwardly silent, with only the nearby fuse to be heard. And since he, who was not very patient, wanted to listen the rest in search of some key elements, he based his body even more on the door. It was not locked however, as his body felt in the room, with much surprise to the two habitats of this place. One of them was huge, sitting on something that resembled a prison bench, which was suffering from the weight of his body. His arms were full of crossing veins. It looked like someone drawn it on his body. The other one, rather short fellow, was dressed in a white suit, and wielded something, that from this point only could resemble a giant syringe.

-Wat iz zis? Ya sector is not in zis place.

-We have a visitor. Aaah, so tiny little man.

-Well, zat are ya doing ere?

He looked at them, as the doctor type approached him slowly, pointing the needle at his direction.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

The intelligence room was just ahead, and it was rather big. His camouflage worked perfectly so far, and without the annoyance of a brat following him all this way around, he finally felt like it can end well. The documents he was searching for, lied just before him, on a table, near the glassed window that held the view on most part of the facility. It was weird however, that such important object, was not guarded by any sign of mechanized or organic force. As he approached the briefcase however, he felt a smoke, and suddenly the room got much darker. The clouds of black, unpleasant smog were floating everywhere. Not much time took him to notice, that the furniture around him started to burn. The traces of flames seemed to be everywhere, consuming the flames from unknown direction. The only thing remained untouched, was the path to the exit, as well as the table with the briefcase itself. He started to cough. The lack of air was deadly, he however acted fast. His gun, which he wielded in many times before, and which never failed him, proved to be an useful again, when he shoot towards the glassed window, to throw out some smoke, and grab some air in the process. As soon as he thought it's all over, a big figure appeared from the flames, and came onto the clear path. A man in a gas mask, wielding a flamethrower approached him silently, it could easily be told however, that his focus was clearly on the person trying to steal the objective.

-Um. Champ, I've tried to move it out, you know. About the mess outside. To safety. Info from authorities, ya know.

The figure remained silent, it stopped however, still looking towards him.

-Partner?

-Hmmhmhmhhhm.

-What's that suppose to mean anyways?

-Hmhnmhhmhyhamrr.

-I see.

He got rid of the camouflage, and took out his knife, as he lighted his cigarette from one of the surrounding flames. Once again he looked at his enemy, and pounced towards him. The wave of air that came from the flamethrower pushed him back, as he slammed his body onto the desk. The antagonist lighted up his weapon, and step by step, he came towards the desk.

-Myhyhmhmhymhyhym.

-Oh, I think we'll get along just fine.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

Doctor enclosed it, he stopped in the middle for some reason however. He also put away his needle, thinking about something.

-Na, don worry, we ain't testin on our man, ya? I think you should be ze helpful. Az a matter of fact, good ya zare bumpin in zere. I be short on zem supplies.

He started to search something in the locker on the wall. It turned out to be a small notepad, on which he started to scribe many things, or at least it seemed so by the expression of his hands. The bigger one still sat on the bench, looking aimlessly on the wall. The visitor just now noticed, how many weird things of various shapes had place in this very room. They moved, spindled, had liquids in them, and looked interesting. Seeing as no one really pays attention to him anymore, he thought it's a good thing to investigate a bit. He tried to touch one of them, the semi pumping machine, and just as he was about to reach it, a gloved hand caught him in the act. The eyes behind the thick glasses looked at him deeply, as the eyebrows lifted in a questioning tone.

-Let me guez now. You're not from zere, right?

Scout tried to shake off his hand, it was a hard grasp however.

-You're young, ya. A bit too even for ze standardz of ziz place. Wat ze you want from here? Huh? Steal our projectz I bet. Na, dis won't happen.

Failing to release the hand, he looked around quickly as his surroundings. He still was relatively close to the apparatus he was so curious about a moment ago. He quickly grabbed his bat, hidden within his backpack, and smacked some of the things down. Then the grip finally soften up, and he managed to free himself. He started to run towards the exit.

-Quick, go get zim!

The giant moved, and blocked the path. His fists tried to reach the man, which compared to him, was little, yet he managed to only hit the surrounding air. The risks was high however, since the punches that hit either the ground or the walls, showed their strength by shattering them a bit. Scout grabbed his shotgun, and made a few laps back, luring the giant to go after him. Even more equipment was shattered in the process, and clumsy big figure, seemed to be trapped around all the junk.

-Idiot, grabe im, grabe im!

-Ghaaa, tiny man too fast!

The scout quickly fired his gun, few of the shells hit the huge body before him, however they left only few marks on it. It was more then enough however. The path was clear, and he make use of his chance. He ran as fast as he could, dashing smaller objects in his way.

-See you around dumb asses, have fun doing your pointless shit, bonk!

The medic was still watching however. While the boy dodged the punches of the giant, he prepared his weapon, a gun, small, but efficient, with only one bullet. Or needle rather. Enough to do it's work. Just not instantly. He did not listen to the taunts the runner was making. Calmly, he fired, and by the silent ,,ouch'', he knew he hit the spot. The stairs seemed to be much higher when he was running on them with a probable chase on his back. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, and instantly prepared his weapon.

-Don't shoot to everything ya meet kiddo. Got what we wanted. Now let's scramble from 'ere.

-Oh, it's you. Yeah, let's get outta this hellhole, this place stinks and sucks. And it's full of madman.

-Encountered some? Had your excitement?

-Could say that way, I'm too good for them however.

The masked one looked at the needle that was pointing out the scout's leg. The spot around it started to turn red, with veins popping out.

-You all right?

-Just a scratch, they couldn't do more then this. I'm simply too fast, nanananana.

-Fine, whatever. Let's go.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

-So.

Started Hale, after a brief time of awkward silence.

-Not much.

-Yah. I bet not all da much. Dey still searchin for us Jeff?

-It seems to be that way. They run around, put this there, that here, I kill someone, they scatter around anyways. Pointless, this whole thing is pointless.

-Ya're just overreactin mate. Like 'ma ma always said, dun make a day before dis day ends.

-And the point of it is?

-Well. Wait an see, surprises ain't always bad in de end, eh?

-Yeah. So. Since you wanted to be all chatty. How did someone like you, ended up being who you are?

-And who am I?

-A black one eyed cyclops throwing bombs and spilling whiskey?

-Oi!

-Sorry?

-Ya better be. Spilling, ha, na, I don't spill. The rest, well, cannot argue with the obvious, ey?

-I guess not.

-Well. How ya ended up? The exciting part would be the moment I fought with tha dragon, and he took ma eye, I beheaded 'im by throwing rocks and bombs, and thus the fables was made, and tha's why I'm so good at things I do. I throw shamrock infested bombs as well, like a real bloody leprechaun.

-And the real deal?

-Hah, my father was who he was. And then there were I, in 'is boots, doing what this family made to do. Nuttin special when ya get down to it, eh? Ya can tell whatever ya want, but when ya decided to kill, and not blink while dey die, ya either a madman, or get a huge paycheck if ya finish tha day still standing. And you live fancy and dandy till the next time, since the paycheck have at least five or six numbers on'it. And the origin part? Well. It just is. My ma' has great expectations towards me, even tho she can' bitch about 'em old days like there's no tomorrow. And I don't really care. I do like what I do, eh?

-Well. Why so friendly then? It's not like the job gets you much love and, at the same time, not much opportunity to share one.

-I had a mate. An enemy. And then a mate. And then enemy again, not really sure why. But now that I think bout' tha. Ya had a point with this don't get along, cause of feelings and such. And. We got to 'e point when ye asked, I responded, so, I ask ye.

-It's just a good job mate. Cash flows. Not usually my job, the thing we're in. Mostly high pay, single shot. Keeps me and ma old folks wealthy enough.

-Not much. Why so much hate towards 'em chat and such?

-Had two cats.

-Cats?

-Cats. Older and younger. Older was a she actually. Adorable pets which you could spend whole life for, and die for. You could watch the younger one play with his toys for the whole day long. He was such a funny little brat. Noisemaker. Others liked him very much. The whole family's treasure, guarded and secured.

-Um...

-Playful. Hated baths however. Noisy, he always went to sleep in such late hours. And she, was more beautiful then you could imagine. Not some street skank, no, class.

-Isn't that a bit weird mate...?

-We used to go on long walks. It was the reason to go back again, after one more skull pierced in the head. To have enough toys for toys, little cars, luxury, jewelry, not necessary, a custom. Not very efficient. Stylish. The youngster always greeted me at the door. Daddy, daddy, he said. How was at work, he said. I bet you showed many meanies where their place is daddy. Mom will be proud, I'm sure she will be. She made you an apple p... Oh, I shouldn't tell you, he said. Not to worry, it'll be our secret. The very next day, house catches on fire. I come back. See nothing. Ya know what the worst part is? There was no one to blame on. No revenge seeking plot. There was not much to do back then. And I guess I carried It back 'ere. Not really the point to do so, seeing as my job, in the end, had nothing to do with the things that happened, but. We carry usually a lot of ideas from the past, eh?

-So they were... Oh.

-It would be easier, I keep telling myself. When someone kills someone, it's easy to get a revenge, die trying, all the same. Everyone I kill, their whining families I mean, if they have one, can do the same for me. It's not like everyday I don't expect it eventually happens. And, in the end, I must admit you had one point. Better to die to some mother fucker who has a point being there, then to a random scrub on the right place.

He lift a cigarette and started to smoke, slowly puffing the gray mist like clouds. He still looked at the scope from time to time, the muscles on his face however, showed that he was more relaxed then before. It seemed like he does not care.

-So, lad, what were them names?

-Who's?

-Your, um, cats?

-Susanne and Jimmy.

-They're... Nice names.

-The best. However. Something is up.

-Hm?

-Someone arrived around there. Around the sentries. Not one of ours, sadly. He seemed to be. Hm, BLU soldier. Yep. They have a BLU soldier around 'ere. They'll probably gonna try and wipe us out with him 'ere.

-BLU soldier? Can I see?

-Hm. I guess.

He looked on the scope, and indeed, he saw him, chatting with the engineer, who happened to have a bandage over his arm. They both seemed to be very enthusiastic. Hale looked like he saw something that he expected from quite a while now.

-So. What we gonna do now.

-Lad, I do think, that we just got out of the picture. That's mine deal now. So, ya, and the others, when and if they'll come back, can go. I need to do what I need to do, eh?

-Old scores?

-Something like that.

-I guess I can understand it. If he'll kill you, I can assure you however, that I don't have any points in my pass to offer him a fair play, eh?

-I can understand that. So. Just asking, since, bein curious n'all. Ya just risk the mission like that?

-Who said I am. Distraction is a distraction. If ya wanna toss ya body for it. Be mine and others guest, I guess.

-Heh. If that's the case. I can go freely with my conscious free as well I guess?

-Like it ever was like that mate.

He ran out of the hut, and passed by few corridors of walls shorter and taller. Jeff soon could see him out in the open, closing in to the gathering, with a huge, long sack attached to his back.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

-I see ya still in shape ya old scurvy dog eh?

-Out of all bomb wielding maniacs, I did not think that is gonna be you.

Rough tall man stand before him, with his helmet tightly stuck on his head, almost covering the eyes. Behind him, numerous of sentries, pointed at the men that just came in to the scene, with the chief engineer, ready to begin the process.

-Well. Chances were, dat some bloody moron will kill you eventually on the battlefield.

-Same with you. Or you would just entered into your own explosives.

-I see you still have some of 'ya sens of humor eh?

-Why shouldn't I, before me, a man, who said that he'll kill me.

-Ya 'did da same, I'd like to add.

-The man whom I trusted.

-And de other way 'round.

-The man whom I'd trust my life.

-Never said da's any different.

-Then why you agreed. And why, after all we've been through. You doubt in me.

-Doubt?

-In who I am.

-I do not understand.

-I am no bloody civilian, and never were.

-Well, no one said you were.

-Is that so. Did you not agreed on the part which involved killing me as well?

-You did it first, from wha I recall.

-I saw it the other way around. Eventually however. You stand here. Ready to do what you wanted to. It's not really much about to talk I guess. Or. Well, hell, I don't know. It's not like I want to, no matter what you said in the end.

-Doe, tha'll be the end. I won't go back, nor I will switch sides.

-I'd be ashamed if you even consider asking that.

-So, in 'a clishe way, like in 'em fables, two tragic heroes must face each other off, in a teary way, bloody hell.

-Who said anything about that. I shall kill you with pride. That friend, that enemy. Nothing like it.

-How do you know ya're going to win, eh?

-I were always better off at face to face smashing then you Hale.

He threw away his rocket launcher, grabbing a shovel which was attached at his back. Hale drove a sword, huge, shining, perfectly crafted.

-No one interfere, got it? It's mine job. If any of you maggots will shoot at him, I will deal with it personally, do you understand, did I made my statement clear?

The second he screamed out those words, he charged in, swinging his shovel like an axe. The first hit was easily parried by the swords long blade, he did not gave up so easily however. Numerous blows swing towards the blocking opponent. The weapon was surly smaller, less deadly. The precision which he wielded it with however, gave him the speed, which the Eyelander, the legendary sword, lacked even with skillful hands. Hale however know what to do, and pushed forward, knocking the shovel out of it's rhythm, and as he swing once more, a small portion of blood came with it as well. Across Doe's chest, a thick red line, passing the cloth, could be seen. He was still standing however, as it wasn't lethal. He charged with a new fury of blows, Hale tried to block them once more. Those were more deadly, flanking his shoulders and arms, when he could not turn as fast from side to side. And when it would seem, that the blows had no end, Doe turned his shovel around, and using it like a club, whacked his opponent into the head. Then, switching it again while he was stunned, he delivered a blow towards Hale's belly, impaling him onto it.

-Gh... Who would have thought eh? Shovel 'gainst a sword. Skilled motherfucker...

He felt on the ground, while Doe stand over his body. The small light appeared on his helmet, of which he was aware of. He turned around, looking right into it's source. He didn't do anything, just blankly stared, without much expression.

-Boom. Head shot.

Doe's body felt onto the ground, with not much distance over Hale. Engineer, as well as his crew seemed to be shocked at first, but when they snapped, they rushed back onto their position, shooting aimlessly over the walls. In the hut where Jeff was sitting, the drum like sounds were pounding into the wall. He turned the radio on. And simply waited.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

_,,There's lots of other new sheiks who would like to be sheikin.'' _

Moments passed by slowly, the radio played, and the constant bullet bumping never stopped. Looks like when they snapped out, they snapped out for good.

_,,Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken.''_

There still was no sign of, well, pretty much anyone. Suddenly, out of place, the outside kept silent, like something happened. It went back to the previous state soon enough, it alarmed Jeff however that they may be a slick chance that someone is in fact going back. However it could be that the one who is coming back, was not necessary the one who was the expected guest.

_,,Daddy, daddy won't you please come home?''_

He turned off the radio swiftly, and grabbed his rifle. And waited. The seconds were painful enough to bare, but soon payed off. Two slim figures headed his way, and when he saw the obvious colors, he lowered back his weapon, and waved to them.

-For God's sake, what took you two so long?

-Many obstacles, more or less. Where's the blow up guy?

-Well. He won't be coming back.

-I see. Well. The better part is that we have all. And we can scram from here.

-And the worse part?

-Doh. Those freaking lunatics are after us, and too many for me to whack them all in the head.

-Well. Like he said. We need to zip it.

They left most of the equipment behind, and left off, running around many corners to lost the track. Near the facility, which they were infiltrating, lied the abandon village, excellent place for a brief hideout. Or at least a brief stop to lure the enemy behind. As they reached it, and hid in one of the buildings without a rooftop, they could see a large figure walking outside, accompanied with the one that wielded the flamethrower. He enclosed to every hut, container, anything which could be a potential hideout, and simply put it on fire.

-And I thought it'll be over, meh.

-Looks like the welcoming party is already here. Not good. Not good.

-What now eh? They're surrounding us, like hell they're. And... Hey, boy, ya don't look so great.

He was pale, and for someone his age, he got enormous shadows under his eyes. His lips started to sore, and crack a bit.

-Guess that doc's thing was not medicine. And was not so freaking useless. However, dumb asses, here's how we'll roll, since I want to have something to say in this shit hole as well. Ya will go. Grab your money. And stuff it into your pie hole. I will stay and shoot, as long as I can.

-Sounds like some plan, wanker.

-Well. Someone would win that way.

Scout raised his eyebrow, and eyed them both.

-Wait... You won't try to stop me from this? Unbelievable. I've been sent with the biggest assholes in the freaking world.

-Ya made the plan. We don't like to die kid. Not like in here there is that much place for sweet talk. Not any more at least.

-Fine, fine. Just, um, one thing pallie.

-Yeah?

-Don't say anyone that I was basically killed by a fucking medic, okay? If I need to go and screw myself up, at least I like to do it with style, like, bonk, there were twenty of them, bonk, I killed 10, nananana, no one was there, and, sadly I felt, 'kay?

-Whatever makes you sle... Yeah, sure.

He just nodded, and grabbed his shotgun. Counted to three, and ran off. Shortly after, his two mates saw an opportunity, and left the building. The big figure who they saw earlier on, happened to be the same huge man the scout encountered back then. He was yet too slow for him, as he circled and flanked him around, shooting in every direction. Before the huge mingun could even hit the ground the scout was standing, he already stepped back to the other side. The problems occurred however, when the man in the gas mask came onto the picture. He was much faster, more agile, at first however, also failed with catching him.

-Hah, I cannot believe how much you two suck. Hey ugly, no, not you, the other one, the one that hides himself behind the mask. You must be like a troll under it, yeh yeh yeh yeh.

-Mmpfhhhhhh.

He used his flamethrower as a lance, rushing onto the scout. He dodged yet again, the masked man however turned around this time, and by a single blow of compressed air from his weapon, he sent his enemy flying further, as he finally hit the ground. The cracking sound indicated, that not without damage.

-Awh. Cheater.

-Mmh. Hmfhmmhoho.

He approached, and put his tool on the ground. It seemed, that he was also equipped with an axe, with which he now approached the demobilized antagonist.

-Aw came on. No civilized way to do it? Like a freaking fireman you are. Really, really original.

-Mhfpfhhhh.

-No shit Sherlock.

**###**

**###**

**###  
**

-So, this is it.

Said Jeff, slowly taking his hat off, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

-Yeh, yeh it is.

The room was pretty comfy, with all the chairs and loosely placed flowers around the small tables. The problem with it, was that it more resembled a hospital, then anything else. The clock loudly pronounced it's hour, tickling away minutes of shame. The paintings one the wall were nicely matched to the rest of the surrounding – they were either fields of green grass, or blue oceans with the single boat in the distance. They did not express anything, just being there to look pretty.

-So, we just enter, leave the thing, hear out, leave with the check, yes?

-Hm...

-Well. Don't tell me there's something else?

-See for yourself.

Jeff slowly approached to the door, that lead to the main chamber. As he touched the handle, he heard the sound of the gun being loaded. He turned around.

-The problem was. I never was on your side.

The color of his uniform began to change, from red to blue, as he shoot a few times. Body lied on the ground as he, alone now, fired up a cigarette and entered the chamber. There was only a single chair, and a table, on which he put the briefcase. On the ceiling, there was a television, which started to broadcast something. The black and white blinking image saying ,,please stand by'', with a creak sound. Soon however, the female voice could be heard from the television speakers.

-Ah. So someone eventually secured the intelligence.

-Yes mam.

-This would be good, however, I must say, this is rather one huge disappointment.

-But, how, why?

-The time, the effort, to just return it to safety. The amount of damage done to the facility by just a 3 man group, not counting you obviously. That was the plan of yours to secure it the best way? One bullet from our man, could finish off your brilliant plan. It should be stopped sooner, when you knew what will eventually came out of it.

-Well, the objective was secured and...

-And? And what. Do you really think it's a good thing to waste our resources, only to fulfill your brilliant plans? And the last of our enemies failing right behind you, where you still had the chance to get a bullet in your head?

-I thought about the risk and...

-And did it your way. But I do advise, that you don't take part in more failures like this. This is nothing to be proud of. It's a shame.

-But, at least, the briefcase is secured?

-Yes. At least this very last part you did not managed to fail. You're lucky with it. But I shall not tolerate the next one. So treat it as a double luck on your part.

-Yes mam.

- Do not waste my time any longer. The next time this eventual event occurs, you better be prepared for it.

-Yes mam.

-That is all.

The screen went blank, and he was left alone in the room. His cigarette was almost out, so he slowly took another one, stretching his arms while sitting.

-Fun.

He stood up, and walked to the door. Just now, he noticed how silent the place is. He heard every step he make, like he was wearing some metal shoes. As he exited the room, he once more looked at the floor, and then he panicked. On the floor where the body should be, the only thing that remained was only the pool of blood. He quickly prepared his revolver, loading it with shaking hands, but as soon as it was ready, a long knife pierced through his arm.

-When you kill someone, make sure he's dead wanker. You're a bloody joke.

He tried to use his other hand to grab a knife, but once again, Jeff was faster, and used his weapon to do the same with the other one. With one swift move, he made a few cuts, final one being the throat piercer. The body slammed on the ground, with an awful splat sound.

-Phs. Piece of piss.

He looked below. His wounds were bleeding badly, dripping blood on the floor. He sat on the dead body before him, and took one of his cigarettes and flamed it up.

-Shit.


End file.
